


History Lesson

by cazmalfoy



Series: Tigers And Jaguars [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a biased point of view is better than not knowing anything about your past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lesson

Two weeks after meeting Tim, Danny found himself lying on the back of his dad’s pick-up truck next to Tim, staring up at the stars. His mom and dad had gone to Europe for three weeks, leaving Danny with his older brother Louie Jr. Louie didn’t care what Danny did or how late he stayed out – or even if Danny came home at all.

"That’s Orion," Tim pointed to the dark sky above them.

Danny followed Tim’s finger. "Yeah, I knew that."

Tim chuckled and moved his hand back behind his head, continuing to stare at the starry sky.

"Do you know about our past?" Danny asked eventually. "I mean the Jaguar’s past."

"Nah." Tim made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "My folks weren’t big on the whole learn-about-your-ancestors thing."

"Oh," Danny replied, turning his attention back to the stars.

Tim minutes later Tim spoke again. "Aren’t you going to tell me then?" he asked. "Or are you just gonna leave me in suspense until I’m too old to care?"

"Didn’t think you’d want to know," Danny admitted.

"I never really thought about it before. Was too busy dodging my father’s belt to question him about my origins."

It wasn’t the first time Tim had made a fleeting, albeit bitter comment about his family and past, but he never explained further and after the first few times Danny gave up trying to push him for more details.

"I don’t know our  _origins_ ," Danny said. "Just a little bit of history and everything I’ve been told is from a Tiger’s point of view don’t forget."

"Even a biased point of view is better than no information at all," Tim pointed out. He closed his dark brown eyes. "I’m listening," he said to Danny.

"Well," Danny said, unsure about where to begin, "when the humans were fighting in the first world war, deep in the amazon jungle the Tigers and Jaguars were at war between themselves. According to my dad, the Jaguars tried to steal something from the Tigers – money or something – and tried to kick the Tigers out of their turf. A war started and lasted until the late seventies."

"What happened in the seventies?" Tim asked.

"I suppose everyone got tired of fighting and headed back to their own corners. A lot of people, from both sides, ended up leaving the jungle. I’m assuming they headed here – to America."

"How many people were killed, d’ya reckon?" Tim’s voice was quiet and Danny could barely hear it on the cool night air.

"Hundreds," Danny answered. "Maybe even thousands."

"Shame my mom and dad weren’t among those numbers."

"You don’t mean that," Danny whispered.

"How’d you figure that?"

"Because if they had been killed you wouldn’t have been born."

"And that’s a bad thing because?"

"Because then I wouldn’t have met you," Danny said, feeling upset at the thought. He didn’t say anything to Tim though; he didn’t want to sound stupid. "I’ve never met anyone other than my parents and brother who can transform like we can."

"Maybe you have." Tim laughed. "It’s not something that comes up in everyday conversation."

Danny grinned and laughed as well. "That’s very true." Tim nodded his head smugly and they lapsed into silence again. "What did your parents do?" Danny asked quietly.

Tim sighed. "Nothing that I won’t be able to forget in time. Beatings, shouting and yelling – the usual. Come on," he changed the subject and transformed in his Jaguar form before running into the wheat of the surrounding field.

Danny rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself as he transformed as well, following Tim.


End file.
